Shinobi Cap Kucing Garong
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Menghabiskan malam minggu di markas Akatsuki? Antisipasi. Jaga-jaga kalau ada kucing garong ngetuk pintu...Shannarooo! /Canon/ Special request from aya-na rifa'i :D


**~*Shinobi Cap Kucing Garong*~**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon. Oneshot. Absurd. Gaje. OOC**(jangan ditanya lagi. Emangnya kapan Shena BlitzRyuseiran bikin chara yang gak OOC?). **Bahasa campur aduk. Alur kecepetan.** Etc.

Anggap saja kalau Akatsuki itu masih lengkap, belum ada yang mati seorang pun. Yeay! XD

Saatnya kita absent! Pein? Ada. Itachi? Ada. Kisame? Ada. Hidan? Ada. Sasori? Ada. Deidara? Ada. Kakuzu? Ada, tapi lagi ada di jamban, Pak! Tobi? Ada. Zetsu? Ada. Konan? Lagi ada misi.

Special Request from aya-na rifa'i

**Summary:** Menghabiskan malam minggu di markas Akatsuki? Antisipasi. Jaga-jaga kalau ada kucing garong ngetuk pintu….Shannaroooo!

~J U S T F O R F U N~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Oke, lupakan hal-hal tidak jelas di atas. Kita pusatkan perhatian pada tokoh utama kita yang sedang duduk di pojok sebuah kamar sambil membenamkan wajah pada lututnya yang ditekuk.

Haruno Sakura tidak menyangka nasib sial akan menimpanya sampai seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Konohagakure diserang begitu saja. Diserang oleh segerombolan ninja berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah, Akatsuki.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat terjadi. Ia_Sakura, yang sabtu siang itu sedang tergesa-gesa mengantarkan laporan harian para pasien RS. Konoha pada Tsunade, dikejutkan dengan ledakkan besar dari arah gerbang desa dan kemunculan sosok pria berambut kuning dengan model poni mirip Ino di hadapannya. Sakura langsung meloncat ke belakang. Pria itu berjalan mendekat, tangannya menggapai dan bergumam "Apa permintaan terakhirmu?"

Permintaan terakhir?

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah pria muda ini bermaksud untuk membunuhnya? Tapi sebelum itu….

"Ijinkan aku untuk pipis dulu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan!" ucap Sakura sambil meringis. Pantas saja ia terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Haaah~ setelahnya Sakura tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Keluar dari kamar mandi, semuanya menjadi gelap. Mungkinkah ia terkena genjutsu? Sakura tak pernah tahu.

Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Konoha sekarang? Ayah…Ibu…Naruto…Kakashi sensei…Sasuke- ah! Sakura lupa kalau Sasuke sudah kabur dari desa tiga tahun yang lalu.

Gustiiii…Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan berada di tempat ini. Aku ingin pulang! Batin Sakura frustasi.

_Tok tok tok_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang dari luar. Sakura langsung berdiri dari posisi awalnya, langsung waspada. Tangannya perlahan bergerak merogoh kunai di tas ninjanya tapi….sobek! Tas ninjanya sobek!

Tsk! Sakura menggeram. Jadi semua senjata ninjanya jatuh karena tas ninjanya sobek? Bener-bener kebangetan nih yang bikin cerita!

Tak berapa lama, ketukkan kembali terdengar. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung berdiri di depan pintu kamar, menempelkan telinganya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada intimidasi pada seseorang di luar sana.

"Ini aku!"

"Aku siapa? Katakan yang jelas!" bentak Sakura.

"Aku Leader Akatsuki!"

"Leader?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau ini Dao Ming Tse, Gu Jun Pyo atau Doumyoji Tsukasa?"

"ITU SIH LEADER F4!" teriaknya sedikit ngamuk. "Aku Pein!"

"Pein?" kembali Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat tampang pemilik nama 'Pein' ini. Dan sedetik kemudian, Sakura mulai ingat. "Oh, aku ingat! Pein yang mukanya gak enak itu, bukan?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari luar pintu.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah. Bisa buka pintunya?"

Sakura tersentak. Orang didepannya ini minta untuk dibukakan pintu untuknya. Ia tahu benar kalau memang orang tersebut berniat menyerangnya, ia pasti tidak akan repot-repot meminta izin masuk pada Sakura. Langsung dobrak saja pasti mudah baginya. Dan jangan sampai lupakan kalau sekarang ini ia sedang berada di markas Akatsuki, yang kemungkinan besar menemukan ninja ecek-ecek nyaris tidak mungkin.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa kau denganku?" ragu-ragu, Sakura mulai bertanya juga.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu,"

Entah terdorong rasa apa, Sakura perlahan membuka pintu kayu tersebut. Setelah keseluruhan tubuh manusia di depan pintu kamarnya terlihat jelas, Sakura langsung meloncat mundur.

Kini Sakura sudah siap dengan posisi bertarungnya. Matanya memicing tajam pada ninja berjubah hitam dengan rambut ngejrengnya. Oh, dunia terasa orange!

Bukan apa-apa, meski orang di depannya ini tidak menguarkan aura membunuh, tapi tetap saja dia ini anggota Akatsuki. Semua orang juga telah mengetahui pamor Akatsuki. Organisasi kriminal berisikan ninja-ninja kelas S yang berbahaya dan sangat kuat. Yang terkenal kejam dan tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung dalam kejahatan yang mereka lakukan. Pembantaian, penculikkan, pengeboman dan yang paling parah adalah…pemerkosaan. Bayangkan saja, gadis cilik dari usia empat tahun sampai nenek-nenek berusia delapan puluh tahun, diperkosa semua. Astaganagabonarjadidua! Benar-benar bejat bin edan Akatsuki itu!

Ehm, yang terakhir itu adalah gosip yang sedang heboh-hebohnya Sakura dengar di Konoha. Jadi mohon dimaklum apabila ada kesalahan.

Tapi bila melihat sendiri tampang orang yang mengaku 'Leader' Akatsuki ini sih, ya pasti benar gosip itu.

"Katakan apa urusanmu! Kenapa aku dibawa kemari? Apa kau berniat membunuhku? Di Konoha aku masih punya Ayah, Ibu dan satu ekor ayam, kalau mau kau bunuh saja mereka! Aku ingin pulaaaang!" racau Sakura dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Ingin rasanya Pein membungkam mulut Sakura dengan kaos kaki basah. Dia itu punya bibir pink yang tipis. Sayang kan kalau dia cerewet.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Pein melangkah maju yang kontan membuat Sakura kembali mundur.

"H-hei, ma-mau apa kau?" Sakura mulai risih ketika Pein mulai merapat-rapat padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang masa depan!"

Sakura melotot. "M-masa depan?" Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ternyata gosip itu memang benar adanya! Aku dalam bahaya, pikir Sakura.

_Tok tok tok _

Pintu kamar diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Keduanya tersentak kaget. Pein mulai memberikan jarak, wajahnya mulai memutih seputih kapas (baca: pucat).

"Ga-gawat!" serunya panik. Pein mulai kalang kabut mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan. Sakura yang melihatnya pun ikut-ikutan panik. "A-aku tidak boleh ketahuan ada di sini!" tanpa pikir panjang Pein mulai naik ke atas jendela satu-satunya di kamar tersebut.

"Jangan ke sana!" cegah Sakura. "Terlalu tinggi!" pekiknya. Mengingat letak markas ini yang sangat tidak strategis, bila lompat dari jendela tersebut, langsung jatuh ke jurang yang dasarnya tidak kelihatan. O-ow!

"Lalu aku harus bersembunyi dimana?" sang Leader mulai uring-uringan sambil mengangkat jubah Akatsukinya.

Kunoichi itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm…di sana saja!" tunjuknya ke bawah tempat tidur di kamar itu.

"APA?" Pein syok. "Kolong tempat tidur? Yang benar saja!" katanya tidak terima. Leader nih, Leader!

"Sudah cepat sembunyi!" akhirnya Sakura paksa juga Pein sembunyi di bawah tempat tidur ketika ketukkan di pintu kamarnya kembali terdengar.

* * *

><p><em>Krieet!<em>

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan terlihatlah sosok bercadar yang sedang berdiri tegap di depannya. Ini penjahat atau buruh pabrik?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sinis.

'Kakuzu?' gumam Pein, di kolong tempat tidur pastinya.

Kakuzu menunduk. "Sebenarnya…."

_Grep!_

Tiba-tiba saja Kakuzu langsung saja memeluk tubuh Sakura. Benar-benar kengerian yang luar biasa.

"Kyaaa…mau apa kau, brengseeek!" jerit Sakura sambil menonjok-nonjok Kakuzu dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi Kakuzu agaknya sudah kebal dengan segala yang namanya tinju maut.

"Sakura…"

"…"

"Aku ini rajin, terampil dan gembira…"

"…hemat, cermat dan bersahaja"

Jangan bilang kalau Kakuzu bakalan ngomong: 'Disiplin, berani dan setia'

"..Disiplin, berani dan setia!"

Tuh, bener kan?

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Sakura kurang paham. Apakah orang ini sedang ditest menghafal Dasa Dharma Pramuka?

Tapi apakah Kakuzu suci dalam pikiran, perkataan dan perbuatan? Yah, itulah masalahnya sekarang.

"Aku suka pada-"

"Tobi anak baiiiikk~" terdengar suara cempreng sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dari luar kamar.

"HAH?" dengan cepat plus berat hati, Kakuzu langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. "Aku harus pergi dari sini!" ujarnya sambil naik ke atas jendela.

"Jangan ke sana!" cegah Sakura. "Terlalu tinggi!" pekiknya. "Sembunyi di sana saja!" Sakura dengan biadabnya langsung mendorong Kakuzu masuk ke kolong tempat tidur.

_Jdug!_

Kening Pein dan Kakuzu berbenturan.

"Loh? Leader?" heran setengah berbisik, Kakuzu melempar tanya. "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Jangan muna! Kau sendiri?" Pein malah balik bertanya.

Atas pengertian dari masing-masing pihak dan juga pembicaraan dari hati ke hati, Pein dan Kakuzu akhirnya mengerti juga. Tali rapia tali sepatu, sesama mafia harus saling bersatu! Go!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Apa ini?" dengan tampang jutek, Sakura memperhatikan [kayaknya] tanaman yang baru saja diserahkan oleh sesosok jiwa bertopeng orange padanya.

"Itu wujud perasaan Tobi pada Sakura!"

Sakura ingin sekali menggorok leher orang di depannya ini. "Aku kau samakan dengan kangkung?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Tobi akan lakukan apaaaa saja untuk Sakura. Asalkan Sakura tetap di sini!" katanya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Kau tidak takut pada Leader Akatsuki?"

"Leader Akatsuki? Yang benar saja! Dia itu di bawah levelku!" kata Tobi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Owh…gitu ya?" Sakura hanya manggut-manggut.

_Tok tok tok _

"Hah? Siapa itu? Gawat kalau Tobi ketahuan mau menggoda Sakura!" ujarnya panik sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu langsung naik ke atas jendela.

"Jangan ke sana!" cegah Sakura. "Terlalu tinggi!" pekiknya. Tanpa banyak kata, Sakura kembali menyeret paksa 'korban' ke kolong tempat tidur.

'Le-leader?' Tobi hanya bisa tergagap ketika sepasang Rinnegan menatapnya penuh dendam.

Deathglare!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sebagai pengamat film (atau lebih tepatnya dibilang kurang kerjaan) kita pasti sudah tahu saat pertarungan Hidan vs Shikamaru dengan rusa sebagai penontonnya, kalau pengikut aliran Jashin ini memiliki tubuh yang atletis. Dan tak lupa selalu tampil PD dengan ketiak tanpa bulunya itu.

Jadi wajar saja kan kalau Hidan merasa optimis akan kesuksesan misinya kali ini. Lagipula, mana bisa Sakura menolak dirinya yang ganteng alay ini? Iya kan?

Sakura hanya bisa mengurut dada. 'Sabar…sabar..orang sabar disayang Sasuke~' gumam Sakura yang sebenarnya bokis banget. Lagian si Sasuke juga bukan orang penyabar.

Baru beberapa langkah Hidan akan mendekati Sakura…

_Tok tok tok_

Hidan terkejut. Dia bahkan belum bicara sepatah katapun di scene ini. Tapi yang jelas, siapapun orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi harus jadi persembahan untuk Dewa Jashin.

"Cih, aku bahkan belum bicara apa-apa!" gerutunya sambil naik ke atas jendela.

"Jangan ke sana!" cegah Sakura. "Terlalu tinggi!" pekiknya entah yang ke berapa kali. Hidan yang masih melongo tiba-tiba saja diseret oleh Sakura, dipaksa bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur.

"Leader? Kakuzu? Tobi?"

"Ssssstttttt…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hah, akhirnya ketemu juga kau! Kau kan yang membawaku kemari!" bentak Sakura dengan pose menantang.

Harap diingat, pose menantang di sini maksudnya adalah pose dimana Sakura menunjuk Deidara dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya bertolak pinggang, dengan dagu sedikit naik ke atas. Tolong jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam.

Atau memang Author yang sengaja membuat readers berpikiran macam-macam?

"Ya~ aku punya cukup alasan untuk membawamu kemari!" katanya sambil terus mendekati Sakura. Seringai tipis nampak di sudut bibirnya. Ia mulai menyibakkan poni panjangnya dan sekarang ia malah terlihat seperti waria. Padahal tadi dia kelihatan laki-laki abis.

Pelantun tembang 'Cinta dalam Ledakkan' ini menangkap tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura terkejut bukan main.

Please deh, ini apa gak ada yang cakepan dikit ya? Tadi Kakuzu, sekarang Deidara. Terus siapa lagi? Jangan-jangan yang tampangnya mirip hiu itu lagi. Siapa namanya? Sakura agak-agak lupa.

"Kau denganku saja," bisik Deidara. "Lebih canggih!"

Canggih gundulmu!

Lah, Deidara kan gondrong?

"Aku tidak terburu-buru kok! Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" tawar Deidara.

Dih, apaan! Sakura mulai kesal juga. Apalagi Deidara ini belum juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau mau kan?"

'Ni orang nyolot banget! Emangnya dia punya apaan sih? Peternakan babi ngepet?' geram Sakura dalam hati.

"Satu…dua…tiga…" Sakura mencoba menahan diri dengan menghitung jari. Ampun dah, Sakura sudah tak kuasa menahan penderitaan ini. Mending dia langsung dibunuh aja deh sekalian. Berlama-lama hidup bersama para ninja cap kucing garong, tak tahan rasanya.

_Tok tok tok_

"Ekh?" refleks, Deidara segera melepaskan pelukkannya. Sakura bernafas lega. Bisa kacau kalau dia tertangkap basah sedang memeluk tawanan.

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal dan langsung naik ke atas jendela di sebelahnya.

"Jangan ke sana!" cegah Sakura. "Terlalu tinggi!" entah berapa nyawa yang telah Sakura selamatkan pada hari ini. Yang jelas kali ini ia harus menyembunyikan pemuda blonde ini. Dan seperti sebelum sebelum dan sebelumnya, di kolong tempat tidur.

"Loh Leader? Kakuzu? Tobi? Hidan?"

"Ssssstttttt…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura menelan ludah mendapati pemuda berparas setampan Sasuke di hadapannya. Mungkin yang membedakan keduanya hanya dari postur tubuh, model rambut, garis halus di bawah mata, pakaian dan aksesoris saja.

Yang kayak gini dibilang hanya?

'Jangan-jangan si Itachi ini ari-arinya si Sasuke lagi!' pikir Sakura.

Itachi melangkah semakin mendekat. Sharingan mulai aktif di kedua bola matanya. Bersiap melancarakan genjutsu paling mengerikan pada Sakura. Contohnya seperti: melihat Sasuke yang gundul, Sasuke yang jenggotan, Sasuke yang lagi gigit bibir sendiri(ini malah kelihatan so sweet), Sasuke yang nyengir lima jari, Sasuke yang telanja-

Itachi langsung mengelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Yang terakhir itu takkan pernah ia lakukan. Yang ada, nanti Sakura malah demen lagi.

Akh, Sayang sekali, sodara-sodara!

"Tak ku sangka tak kuduga, Itachi juga tertarik pada gadis itu. Setahuku, Itachi itu kan tidak tertarik pada wanita manapun," bisik Pein pada kawan-kawan di kolong tempat tidur.

"Itu salah, Leader! Ingat, dia sudah membunuh teman, atasannya, pacar, Ayah serta Ibunya saat berumur tiga belas tahun!" tukas Tobi.

"Lah, memang apa hubungannya?" Kakuzu mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Tobi barusan.

"Mau apa kau?" tantang Sakura. Agak gugup juga menghadapi anggota Akatsuki terhot ini. Itachi kan punya Amaterasu.

"Hn"

_Tok tok tok _

Sakura menahan nafas saat ada ketukkan di pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa ucapan apa-apa, apalagi say good bye, Itachi langsung naik ke atas jendela.

"Jangan ke sana!" cegah Sakura, lagi dan lagi . "Terlalu tinggi!" pekiknya.

Itachi terdiam setelah seperkian detik berikutnya ia ditarik paksa oleh Sakura bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur. Nista!

"Hayoooo…ketahuan kan, kau juga menggoda Sakura!" Pein menarik pipi Itachi dengan keras.

Itachi hanya membuang muka. Btw, di sini sempit sekali ya?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ini untukku?"

"Ya!"

"Kalau begitu, sana pergi! Kau hanya ingin mengantarkan ini kan?" sang kunoichi berusaha mengusir makhluk setengan hiu ini.

"Sebenarnya…aku ketinggalan sesuatu di kamar ini!" katanya yang langsung saja masuk tanpa malu-malu.

Yang tegas deh, kalau mau mengantarkan makanan, bilang saja. Dan kalau ada yang ketinggalan, juga bilang saja. Orang ini malah terlihat plin-plan di mata Sakura.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya masuk ya! Tidak ada, tidak ada barangmu yang ketinggalan di kamar ini!" masa iya orang ini ketinggalan tempat tidur? Atau lemari? Atau jendela? Gak mungkin banget kan?

Kisame berbalik dan memegang masing-masing pundak Sakura. "Ah, aku meninggalkan hatiku di sini! Dengan gadis ini!"

_Jlegeeer! _

Bagai ditampar balok es Sakura mendengar penuturan Kisame barusan. Orang ini baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya? Terdengar sangat tidak romantis.

Dengan muka datar, Sakura bilang. "Aku tidak mau!"

_Jlegeeerr!_

Kali ini Kisame yang bagaikan tersengat Pikachu (Emang pernah?) mendengar ucapan yang terlontar manis dari bibir Sakura. Padahal ini baru sampiran saja, belum masuk pada isi. Tapi sepertinya Sakura sudah mengerti.

_Tok tok tok _

Kisame memang sedang sedih. Tapi akan lebih sedih lagi kalau sampai ada yang tahu penyebab dia sedih. Tanpa pikir panjang Kisame langsung melompat naik ke atas jendela.

"Jangan!" cegah Sakura.

"Jangan hentikan aku!" bentak Kisame tak kalah keras. Masih kukuh pada pendiriannya. "Terserah kalau kau mau bilang aku orang bodoh atau apa aku tidak pedu- waaaa….!" Kata-kata Kisame tidak berhasil ia selesaikan, karena ia terlebih dulu jatuh keluar jendela.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumam Sakura.

Dengan nafas berat, ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang barusan diketuk dari luar.

"Kau…."

Baunya seperti kayu jati.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung!" ucapnya.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. Pria berambut merah itu mengingatkan Sakura pada Sabaku no Gaara. Kazekage negara Suna yang pas seumuran Gennin suka ileran kalau lihat Sasuke. Ah, tapi lupakan masa lalu. Bukankah sekarang ia masuk top pemuda yang paling ingin di ajak kencan di dunia perninjaan. Ckckc

Sakura mulai panas dingin. Apalagi Sasori mulai semakin mendekat ke arahnya, menghimpitnya diantara tembok.

"Jangan! Jangan! Jangan sentuh aku!" jerit Sakura histeris sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasori yang melihatnya hanya pasang tatapan sumpah-aku-belum-pegang-apa-apa!

Lama Sakura menjerit, akhirnya ia lelah juga. Sakura membuka matanya, langsung berhadapan dengan hazel milik Sasori. Kedua tangannya memerangkap pundak Sakura.

"Kena kau!"

Kali ini Sasori mulai melancarkan jurus andalannya. Sebuah ninjutsu yang akan menyedot Sakura ke dalam pesona dan keromantisannya. Dengan menggunakan jurus 'Sedot Ninja'.

Apakah jurus ini akan menimbulkan bau tidak sedap? x_x

Nyaris saja Sasori akan mendekatkan wajahnya…

_BRAAAK!_

Tempat tidur yang terguling dan hancur berkeping-keping di sampingnya, membuat Sasori kaget dibuatnya. Pein, Kakuzu, Tobi, Hidan, Deidara dan Itachi keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"MAU KAU APAKAN SAKURA, HAH!" teriak Pein feat. Hidan.

"Kalian? Bahkan Leader juga ikut-ikutan!" tunjuk Sasori. "Akan aku adukan pada Konan!"

"Kau sendiri mau apa, hah! Bibirmu sudah maju-maju ke depan seperti itu!" kali ini Deidara yang bersuara.

Sasori melepaskan Sakura yang pingsan. "Tak kusangka, kau mempelajari ilmu perdukunan. Kau mau pelet Sakura kan?"

"Enak saja aku dibilang melet. Yang tukang pelet itu Itachi! Lagipula kata 'Genjutsu' lebih elit dari kata 'Pelet' apa kau tidak punya rasa seni dalam berbahasa!"

Sementara Itachi yang dituduh-tuduh, masih saja santai kayak di pantai, slow kayak di pulau, gak panik kayak di klinik, happy kayak di party.

_BRRAAAAK!_

Pintu kamar didobrak dengan biadabnya dari luar. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok ungu tersebut.

"Kanjeng mami eh- Konan?"

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" aura seram mulai muncul di sekelilingnya. Bibirnya udah angker. Kaki Sasori langsung layu.

Ini beneran Konan gitu?

"Bohong!" tiba-tiba suara cempreng Tobi memecah keheningan. "Kau pasti bukan Konan! Konan itu sedang ada misi di tempat yang sangat jauh!"

Tobi berjalan ke arah Konan. "Kau pasti hantu! Ayo mengaku!" ia kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Konan dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. "Kalau hantu kan tidak ada denyut nadinya?" gumamnya bingung.

So?

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau mau periksa, jangan periksa denyut nadinya, tapi detak jantungnya!" sahut Deidara sembari meletakkan tangannya di dada Konan.

Diam. Deg-deg-deg!

"Bodoh, aku tidak percaya!" Kakuzu mendorong Deidara ke samping dan memeriksa detak jantung Konan.

Diam. Deg-deg-deg!

"Aku juga tidak percaya!" kali ini Hidan yang meletakkan tangannya di dada Konan.

"Aku apalagi!" Pein juga ikut-ikutan.

'Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin percaya~' gumam Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tembok kamar.

"KALIAAAAAAN INIIII!" geram Konan yang tubuhnya langsung berubah menjadi jutaan kertas setajam pisau yang menghujam kawanan kucing garong tersebut.

_BRAK! BRAK BRUUUAAK!_

Pesan moral: Untuk laki-laki janganlah menjadi hidung belang. Karena yang belang itu biasanya buat nyeberang di jalan.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>Duh, perasaan udah lama ya saya gak nulis fanfic. Maklumlah, saya lagi sibuk pacaran!#plak haha..nggak ding. Yang ada malah saya ditinggal pergi sama (calon) selingkuhan saya.<p>

Idenya udah lama sih. Pas jamannya MAR masih tayang subuh2 gitu. Kebagian Alviss yang mau digrepe-grepe sama Phantom, gak sengaja mindahin ke channel lain, eh ada Stephen Chow! Ada Stephen Chow! Kyaaaaa….*ngejilatin layar tv*(sarap)

Requestan dari teh Aya, minta AkatsukixSaku yang humor katanya. Duh, tapi gak tahu ini memenuhi keinginannya gak ya? Gomen ne, Teh Aya~ fanficnya gajebo pisan. Gak apa deh gak dibikinin ByakuRuki, tapi saya suka banget ItaSaku. Bikin lagi ya teh Ay~ akhir-akhir ini kecanduan sama Canon. Hehe..

Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, ada berita duka yaitu, berat badan saya turuuuuuunn lagi! T_T arrrrgghh…kampreto! Padahal dulu saya sebohay Tsunade, tapi sekarang malah kurus kering kerontang kayak Nagato gini! Ahikahikahik

Gak biasanya banyak ngomong kayak gini. Yang pasti, makasih yang udah nyempetin baca, maaf kalo endingnya galau bin nista gitu. Wkwkwkwk

Review, minna-san? [tapi jangan soal curcol saya loh]

Akh, saya belum qada puasa nich! DX

Ciao!


End file.
